


New Beginnings - Nyongtory

by CloudLeopard



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nyongtory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Big Bang have some fun the day before Kwon Jiyong (G Dragon) and Dong Youngbae (Taeyang) join the military.The other side of the story, told from Choi Seunghyun’s (TOP’s) side is titled New Beginnings - ToDae





	1. Chapter 1

Jiyong awoke to a thick silence, home alone again, what had woken him? His stomach flipped unpleasantly and he had the feeling he'd forgotten something important, and then it came, today was his last day at home, tomorrow he would go and enlist, this day had been much anticipated but it was suddenly here. Ever since his fellow hyung Seunghyun had enlisted this time last year the clock had been ticking, this time tomorrow he’d meet Youngbae and they’d travel together, that was one consolation, after years of being together, travelling together, singing and living with each other he could take this step with Young-bae. Jiyong had no real plans for today, his last prep, his haircut, had been done yesterday, it still felt odd, his hair hadn’t been this ordinary in years. Unable to be still for long he decides to head for his exercise studio, this is one area he’s confident that he’ll excel at in the military, his fitness is second to none after years of training, he might be lithe but he’s strong. He’s just finishing a set of push-ups when the doorbell rings, it startles him, he’s not expecting anyone. He’s stunned to find Seunghyun on his doorstep, they’d said goodbye early on new years day after the last concert and he hadn’t expected to see him again so soon.  
‘You’re here?’ Jiyong asked and Seunghyun just nodded. He’s shivering slightly, he never did like the cold and the snow on the ground is making it feel even colder today.  
‘Come in’ Jiyong invites  
‘You ok?’ Seunghyun asks gently, his own mind wandering back to the day before he enlisted. Jiyong had turned up to the hairdressers as Seunghyun was getting his last haircut ready to go. It looks like he’s too late to return the favour, Jiyong’s hair is already short, and Seunghyun strokes it gently  
‘It looks good’ he tells him before pulling Jiyong in for a hug. Jiyong clings tightly to his friend, they don’t need a lot of words, they’ve known each other long enough to communicate on a higher level. They’re still hugging when the doorbell goes again, they spring apart in surprise and then laugh at the absurdity of their reaction.  
It’s Daesung and he immediately grabs Jiyong into a big bear hug   
‘Couldn’t let you go without saying goodbye hyung’ Daesung told Jiyong and Jiyong smiled at his now grownup dongsaeng  
‘Thanks, man’  
Before he can say anything else his phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket and, seeing its Taeyang, motions the others to sit down, mouthing ‘Tae’ while he answers. He wanders away from his lounge while he’s chatting to Taeyang, leaving Seunghyun and Daesung to catch up on the last few weeks. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by him that their parting at the end of the shows had been particularly hard so it’s probably a good thing that he can give them some time alone. Taeyang has plenty to say about the rest of today and their arrangements for tomorrow, before he knows it, Jiyong has been chatting for half an hour, as he winds up the conversation he starts to head back towards his lounge and his friends. He stops dead in his tracks, both physically and in his speech when he catches the reflection in the mirror above his fireplace. Seunghyun and Daesung are not only cuddled up on the couch but they’re kissing, passionately. Seunghyun’s hand is tangled up in Daesung’s hair as he holds the back of his head. Jiyong can’t help but grin, he bloody knew it, they’ve always denied it but the fan service between those two has increasingly pushed the boundaries, even when they know the cameras aren’t rolling. Saying an unnecessarily loud goodbye to Taeyang to give the others a bit of warning he heads back to the lounge. There’s no doubting, even with his unsubtle return, what they’ve been up tp. Seunghyun and Daesung are both flushed and breathing hard, both of them are visibly aroused and the sight makes Jiyong’s stomach flip with excitement and a touch of jealousy.  
‘Ok?’ he asks them flippantly.  
Daesung bows his head and looks at the floor ‘fine’ he mumbles.  
Seunghyun is more confident than Jiyong expected, he looks him straight in the eye and states quietly ‘I missed him’  
Jiyong’s heart softens further to his friends’ plight and he makes a decision  
‘I have to head out’ he tells them, still looking directly at Seunghyun ‘if you’re tired, please stay, my guest bedroom is the perfect place to rest’ and with a leer adds ‘help yourself to anything in the bedside drawer’  
He hugs Daesung who is still sat with his eyes to the floor and then bear hugs Seunghyun who’s stood up to see him out of his own house. Feeling the older man’s lean and aroused body pressed against his own, Jiyong can’t help but give him a friendly squeeze on the bum and a kiss on the cheek before he heads out.  
Having banished himself from his own house he wanders around for a bit, his new hair, simple clothes and the fact that he’s bundled up under plenty of layers make him more invisible than he’s been for a very long time and he’s quite enjoying the anonymity. He eats lunch by himself, half-heartedly looks at some clothes and, deciding that after four hours he’s slowly bloody freezing, decides to head home, he’s happy to do his own thing while Seung0hyun and Daesung are busy if necessary. Back home Seunghyun and Daesung are eating in his kitchen, Daesung immediately jumps up, old habits die hard, he hadn’t insisted on deference in years but Daesung is unfailingly polite. There’s something different about him now though, Jiyong can see it and he knows what it means, he still remembers the feeling he had after the first time he’d been with a man. He'd expected to feel similarly to how he’d felt losing his virginity to a girl but it had been significantly different. It had been much more forbidden and secret, much more dangerous and exciting, he can see Daesung is feeling all those things right now and, despite his obvious approval, he can see Daesung is nervous about Jiyong’s reaction. He claps him gently on the shoulder.  
‘Go back to your lunch’ he tells Daesung  
‘Are you hungry?’ Daesung asks Jiyong’ there’s more’  
‘I’ve eaten, you eat, I’m going to shower’  
Up in his ensuite Jiyong strips off, first his clothes and then, in what feels like the last ritual, removes his jewellery. His necklaces come off and his ring, earrings come out of his ears and his nose ring, he looks regretfully down at his penis and, deciding that he’s going to have to take that piercing out too, begins to gently manipulate it out. He’s not removed this one in probably a year and it’s never been easy. Now, apart from the tattoos, which he’s glad are staying, he’s ready, physically at least, to enlist, the last baubles of fame have been stripped away. He intended to shower quickly, he’ll probably have another in the morning anyway, but the stimulation of removing his dick piercing and the thought of what his guest bedroom has just witnessed arouses him to the point he can’t ignore it. Gripping his shaft Jiyong moves his hand, first slowly and teasingly before picking up the pace, throwing back his head and biting his lip so he doesn’t cry out too loudly as he orgasms. Breathing returning to normal he exits the shower and wraps a towel around his waist, roughly towelling off his upper body and hair he heads into his bedroom only to find Seunghyun on his bed grinning  
‘Feel better?’ Seunghyun asked him smirking  
‘You were watching?’ Jiyong is shocked and stands staring for a second  
‘I came in to ask you a question but you were clearly distracted’ Seunghyun replies, waggling his eyebrows.  
‘So you stayed and watched? Fucking perve’ Jiyong replies, grinning back  
‘Not like I haven’t seen it before’ Seunghyun replies, ruefully as Jiyong locates and puts on some clean underwear, dropping the towel to the floor.  
‘True, it’s been a while though’ Jiyong acknowledges flopping down on the bed next to Seunghyun. Seung-hyan kissed Jiyong’s forehead affectionately  
‘You still look as good as ever’  
Jiyong grinned ‘that all seems like so long ago, you and I’  
‘It was’ Seunghyun replied ‘how old were we then?’  
‘Too young’ Jiyong told him ‘we shouldn’t have been messing around together’  
‘I don’t regret it though, do you?’ Seunghyun replied, one eyebrow raised  
Jiyongs grin is still there ‘oh no, it was great, you awakened me’  
‘We awakened each other, you know you were my first too’ Seunghyun smiled at the memory ‘I don’t know who was more nervous’  
‘We were both shivering like little bloody kittens’ Jiyong recalled  
‘We soon warmed up though’ Seunghyun smirks back ‘do you ever wish we’d stayed together?’ he questions Jiyong  
Jiyong looked at Seunghyun carefully ‘honestly?’ he questions and Seunghyun nods earnestly ‘no, I’m glad we had what we had then but I need you as my friend more now’ Jiyong concludes  
Seunghyun smiles back ‘that’s so true, we’re better friends than we ever were lovers’   
‘You and Daesung?’ Jiyong asks. Seunghyun hangs his head for a minute before replying quietly ‘I love him’  
Jiyong is briefly surprised, but not shocked, Seunghyun and Daesung have been developing their relationship over years, growing closer and closer.  
‘Does he feel the same way?’ Jiyong carefully questions Seunghyun  
Seunghyun looks sad, ‘I don’t know’ he replied ‘he’s scared, he’s scared of his feelings, he’s scared of everyone else’s reactions, he’s just scared. We can’t do anything now anyway, I’m back to work tomorrow, he’s touring shortly. I’m glad we had today though’ and he smiles at the memory ‘thank you Jiyong’ and he gathers Jiyong into his arms again, squeezing him tight.  
‘Stay tonight?’ Jiyong asks Seunghyun ‘Daesung too, be together before we have to go our separate ways again’  
Seunghyun is thrilled by the idea ‘I’ll see what Daesung says’ he tells Jiyong ‘you won’t be jealous or lonely by yourself?’  
A huge pang of regret and yes, jealousy, shoots through Jiyong, thinking of the one person he’d like to spend his last night with but he plasters on a smile and shakes his head ‘I want you two to be happy’ he tells Seunghyun.


	2. Chapter 2

They spend the rest of the afternoon companionably hanging out, watching movies and relaxing together. Seunghyun and Daesung use every excuse under the sun to touch, tickle or kiss each other and Jiyong is genuinely happy for them, he knows they have very limited time together right now and he’s happy that they can be so free together, maybe this can be the start of something for them. After tea Seunghyun and Daesung head upstairs for a shower, Daesung is embarrassed that they’re going together but Jiyong waves them off, ignoring the red face of the younger man. He’s just settled back on to the couch when his doorbell goes yet again, it’s about 9 pm, too late for visitors really. Jiyong answers and is genuinely shocked to see Seungri  
‘Is it ok that I’m here?’ his maknae asks shyly, Jiyong’s heart swells and he nods  
‘More than ok, come in’ he tells Seungri  
Walking into the lounge they can hear audible giggles and thuds from above  
‘You have company?’ Seungri asks quietly ‘I can go’  
‘Don’t go, it’s just Seunghyun and Daesung, stay, they are’  
Seungri looks confused ‘they’re staying? Here? Together?’  
Jiyong nods  
‘They’re together?’ Seungri tries again  
Jiyong nods again ‘for today they are’  
‘How? When?’ Seungri’s confusion amuses Jiyong  
‘Literally today’ Jiyong tells Seungri ‘so don’t give them a hard time, they’re finding their feet’  
‘ToDae huh?’ Seungri quips and Jiyong laughs  
‘Looks like it’  
‘No GTop?’ Seungri questions quietly  
‘That was years ago, you know that’ Jiyong tells him, looking carefully at Seungri before asking  
‘And Nyongtory?’  
Seungri looks at Jiyong ‘just fan service?’ he replies questioningly, interested  
Jiyong looks at the floor before continuing ‘it wasn’t just fan service for me’  
Seungri gently touches Jiyong’s chin, lifting up his face so he can look him in the eyes ‘really?’ he asks Jiyong and Jiyong shakes his head  
‘Every time I told you I love you I meant it, not as my maknae or dongsaeyang, there was a reason I wanted to cuddle you in bed every night’  
Seungri looked at Jiyong, confessing to him, he knew really of course. Seungri didn’t like boys but he liked Jiyong, he liked the attention, and the hugs and kisses, and the fan service that went beyond fan service. Throwing caution to the wind Seungri leaned forward and touched his lips to Jiyong’s, gently at first, then more forcefully. Jiyong responded immediately, pulling Seungri to him and sliding his tongue into the younger man’s mouth, tasting mint as if Seungri had brushed his teeth before coming over. Up until now, their kisses have been lip touches whenever Jiyong could get away with it. Seungri’s sudden escalation of intensity shocks, excites and worries Jiyong and he pulls back.  
‘Really?’ he questions Seungri  
‘No promises, let’s just see what happens, you’re leaving tomorrow’ Seungri tells Jiyong carefully, taking Jiyong’s hand and walking over to the couch. They lie, facing each other and kissing, gently and roughly, sweetly and passionately. Jiyong is acutely aware of his own arousal and, on stroking Seungri’s body, he’s excited to find that Seungri too is hard. He’s about to suggest that they head to his room when he hears a subtle throat clearing behind him  
‘Nyongtory and ToDae under one roof’ Seunghyun giggles ‘the VIP’s will explode, poor Taeyang’  
Jiyong twists around slightly ‘don’t worry about him, he was heading for his girlfriend’s when I spoke to him, he won’t be lonely tonight’  
Seunghyun crawls on top of Seungri and Jiyong, kissing them each on the cheek  
‘Daesung and I are going to bed, thank you for letting us stay, see you in the morning’  
With Seunghyun’s head between them, Seungri and Jiyong simultaneously plant a kiss on his cheeks before he twists athletically off them and heads back upstairs.  
Jiyong looks back at Seungri, he’s nervous and wary, he’s made his feelings plain over the years and has been gently rebuffed every time. He doesn’t need another rejection tonight so if it ends here, with the kissing and touching, he’s more than satisfied. Seungri, on the other hand, is much more relaxed, sure he’s been with plenty of women, as he’s grown so has his confidence, almost to the point of arrogance, women regularly throw themselves at him and he doesn’t turn many down. Sex with men, on the other hand, that’s a step he hasn’t taken, unbeknown to Jiyong Seungri has kissed other guys while overseas, he wanted to know if his attraction to Jiyong was exclusive to this one man or if he was more generally attracted to both. Other guys haven’t excited him though, Jiyong is different, Jiyong is his leader, his brother, his protector and his teacher. Seungri is excited to find out what fucking Jiyong is going to be like. He can see the reservation on Jiyong’s face, he knows behind the nervous smile will be a mess of feelings. Jiyong has always felt things more deeply than Seungri has been able to understand, he knows he has to be careful not to hurt Jiyong. He leans back in to kiss Jiyong, lazily at first then, shifting his body as close to Jiyong’s as possible, starts to move his hips on Jiyong’s, feelings Jiyong’s cock hard against his own. Jiyong's arm has snaked around Seungri’s back and he’s holding him tight. Seungri slides his hand between them and cups Jiyong’s crotch, stroking him and teasing him. Jiyong responds enthusiastically, groaning into Seungri's mouth  
‘Fuck’ Jiyong hisses ‘Seungri, that feels so fucking good, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?’  
Seungri grins ‘I can feel’  
‘Do you know what you’re doing?’ Jiyong questions more carefully.  
‘Right now I’m kissing you’ Seungri replies flippantly ‘then I’m going to fuck you’ he tells Jiyong with a rise of one eyebrow  
Both of Jiyong’s eyebrows shoot up his forehead ‘Seungri, you’re straight’ Jiyong tells him, somewhat nonsensically considering what they’re doing.  
‘Straight and nyongtory’ Seungri replies with a grin ‘you’ve wanted to fuck me for years, why are you resisting now?’ he asks Jiyong  
Jiyong just looks confused ‘nyongtory is just for show, for fan service’  
‘You told me earlier nyongtory was real for you’ Seungri reminds him  
‘For me, yes, for you, fan service, I knew that’ Jiyong told him ‘never stopped me hoping though’ he added quietly  
‘Let’s go to bed then’ Seungri told Jiyong decisively  
Jiyong still looks shocked ‘Seungri, you don’t have to, I never expected we would actually...you know’  
Don’t you want to?’ Seungri asked him, seriously  
‘Oh so fucking badly, of course I do’ Jiyong told him quietly ‘but I don’t want to force you to do anything’  
Seungri rolled his eyes, took Jiyong’s hand and placed it on his cock ‘reckon I’d be this fucking hard if I didn’t want to?’ he questioned, slightly sarcastically, and twisting his body, flipped himself off the couch and reached for Jiyong’s hand to pull him up ‘let’s go to bed’ he repeated  
Jiyong leads the way, he can’t quite believe what was going on, he’d expected today to be one of quiet reflection, not a house full of men fucking each other. They have to go past the guest bedroom to reach the master and grin at each other as they hear the unmistakable sounds of lovemaking from Seunghyun and Daesung. Jiyong quietly shuts his bedroom door behind them and turns to Seungri. Seungri already has a hand on his shirt ready to remove it so Jiyong copies him. Shirtless and aroused Seungri takes the lead, he grabs hold of Jiyong’s neck, as Jiyong has done so often to him on stage, and pulls Jiyong in to kiss him, Seungri’s left-hand slides down Jiyong’s back to his ass and Seungri pulls Jiyong against him, grinding his cock into Jiyong’s thigh, enjoying the friction he’s creating. Moving together they head towards the bed, lips locked together, their movements easily coordinated through years of dancing. When Jiyong’s calf muscles hit the bed Seungri briefly lets him go and roughly shoves him on to the bed. Jiyong lands softly and Seungri crawls over him to continue kissing him, supporting his own weight so he can slip a hand down Jiyong's trousers to caress his swollen cock, Jiyong gasps out again and grabs the back of Seungri’s head, stroking his hair. Suddenly Seungri is gone, off the bed and is tugging at Jiyong’s trousers, removing both them and his underwear before pushing off his own and leaning down to suck Jiyong's cock into his mouth. Jiyong sits up in surprise the quickly sinks back down again as the sensations of Seungri’s wet mouth and tongue start to resonate through his body.  
‘Oh fuck’ is all he can manage  
Seungri stops briefly ‘move up the bed’ he commands before climbing back on to the bed himself and resuming his attention to Jiyong’s straining cock. Jiyong sits up on his elbows to watch, he can’t quite believe what Seungri is doing, if he is to be believed it’s his first time and he’s fucking excellent at it. The twin stimulations of watching Seungri and the feelings of his mouth soon have Jiyong close to coming.  
‘Seungri’ he moans in warning ‘I’m really fucking close’  
Seungri stops briefly, licks his lips and looks Jiyong in the eyes ‘I know’ he tells Jiyong before sucking his hyung back into his mouth, teasing him to a surprisingly noisy orgasm. Seungri doesn’t stop sucking or licking or swallowing until Jiyong’s orgasm has completely subsided. Once Jiyong has stopped crying out Seungri kisses his way up Jiyong’s body until he’s back at his mouth, Jiyong looks both satisfied and shocked.  
‘You’ve never done that before?’ Jiyong questions Seungri suspiciously  
Seungri shook his head ‘never been on that side of things’ he giggled  
Jiyong kissed Seungri, tasting himself in Seungri’s mouth  
‘Thank you’ he tells Seungri, ‘that was the best going away present I could have imagined’  
‘Oh I’m not done yet’ Seungri responds, his hand caressing Jiyong’s ass, searching for his anus and gently stroking it when he finds it. ‘It’s my turn next’ he tells Jiyong, indicating his rigid cock.  
‘You’re really going to do this?’ Jiyong asks him  
‘I’m really going to do this’ Seungri echoes ‘but you might have to point me in the right direction’  
Jiyong giggles in spite of himself ‘you’ve already found where you’re heading’ he points to the table at the side of the bed ‘condoms and lube in there, you’ll need both’  
Seungri lets go of Jiyong briefly and rolls on to his stomach to reach the drawer, Jiyong can’t help but check out Seungri’s taut ass, it's glorious, while Seungri is busy he cups one cheek and squeezes.  
‘Oi’ Seungri responds and then laughs, Jiyong laughs back and slaps him hard on the ass before stroking it again and slipping a finger down Seungri’s crack to his own anus. Seungri responds immediately and flips back over, facing Jiyong with one eyebrow raised ‘you’ve had your turn, it’s mine now, what do you want me to do first?’  
Jiyong smirked dirtily at Seungri and reclined back on his bed, legs spread ‘start with a finger’ he tells Seungri, indicating the lube ‘you’ll need some of that’  
Fingers lubed Seungri begins to explore Jiyong, stroking him before pressing one finger to Jiyong’s anus and starting to slide it into him, Jiyong gasps  
‘More’ he begs ‘go in more’  
Seungri slides his finger in as deep as it’ll go and automatically begins to move it in and out, no difference to a girl really, except Jiyong is tighter, that should be fun later.  
‘Crook your finger forward’ Jiyong tells Seungri ‘there’s a bump’  
Seungri feels inside of Jiyong for what he’s talking about, its subtle but the response he gets when he finds it is anything but, Jiyong’s recently spent cock suddenly flexes and begins to harden again as Jiyong cries out ‘oh fuck, that’s it, another finger Seungri please’  
Seungri looks at him sceptically, he feels too tight around one finger but Jiyong is insistent  
‘Seungri, seriously, please’  
‘I’m going to hurt you’ Seungri tells him, concerned  
Jiyong grins ‘no you fucking won't, do it’  
Seungri withdrew his finger completely and enters Jiyong again with a second, slowly, too slowly for Jiyong who flexes his body and slides himself down onto Seungri’s fingers  
‘Move them’ he hisses at Seungri  
Seungri does as he’s told, stimulating the bump he found earlier, Jiyong’s body is responding so enthusiastically Seungri wonders if he’s been missing out on something, maybe he should let Jiyong fuck him too, the thought excites him more than he expected and his own cock is soon screaming for attention, he reluctantly withdraws his fingers from Jiyong, much to Jiyong’s annoyance.  
‘Seungri?’ he questions. Seungri looks at him  
‘Are you ready?’ he asks Jiyong, indicating his straining cock.  
Jiyong’s eyes widen and immediately darken with desire  
‘If you’re sure then oh god yes’ Jiyong tells him.  
Condom on, Seungri kneels between Jiyong’s legs, cock pressed to Jiyong’s anus and starts to push his way inside Jiyong, even with Seungri’s fingering, Jiyong still feels impossibly tight, Seungri can’t see how this is going to work without hurting Jiyong but Jiyong knows what he’s doing, he lets Seungri slowly push his way in, muscles gripping at Seungri’s cock. Seungri knows he won’t be able to last long with this kind of intense stimulation, hardly concentrating he’s surprised when his balls touch Jiyong’s ass and he realises he’s fully in. Jiyong is grinning up at him ‘move Seungri’ he tells him ‘fuck me’. Seungri doesn’t need telling twice, he leans down to kiss Jiyong as he starts moving inside of him, he can feel Jiyong’s cock, hard again, trapped between them. He’s clearly being too gente for Jiyong’s tastes though as Jiyong insists again ’Seungri, seriously, fuck me, harder’  
He’s been worried that he’s going to hurt Jiyong but it’s clearly not the case, Jiyong is writhing underneath him, slamming his body up to Seungri to try and make Seungri move more. Caution thrown to the wind Seungri fucks Jiyong as hard as he dares, harder than he’s fucked anyone before and before he can stop himself he comes, yelling out louder than he expected to as he totally looses control inside this wonderful man. He notices his belly is wet too and belatedly realises he’s made Jiyong come again too. Cock softening but still inside Jiyong, Seungri leans down to kiss him again, softer this time, the urgency gone, replaced by mutual love.  
‘Whoa’ Seungri tells Jiyong as he slips out of him and lies next to him. Jiyong grins  
‘I take it that you enjoyed yourself then?’ he questions quietly  
Seungri grins back ‘think you may have turned me bi hyung’ he quips and then instantly regrets it as Jiyong’s face falls. Jiyong doesn’t want Seungri to be with any other man and he’s surprised by how strongly he feels this. Seungri is quick to reassure him  
‘Straight and nyongtory’ he tells Jiyong ‘always straight and nyongtory’  
Jiyong relaxes and, kissing Seungri, gets comfortable, hugging his beautiful maknae in bed as they did in the early days. It feels natural and comfortable for both of them, cuddled up in Jiyong’s bed, dragon and panda drift off to sleep together.

Jiyong’s alarm wakes them early, Taeyang will be here at 8.30am so he hasn’t got long to get organised. Seungri has stayed in his arms all night and it’s been the best night’s sleep he’s had in a very long time. They shower together, comfortable in their mutual nakedness, there’s nothing sexual this morning yet they feel closer than ever. Jiyong knocks for Seunghyun and Daesung on his way down to make breakfast, Seunghyun will be due in to work pretty early so they need to get up too. When Taeyang arrives the five of them eat breakfast together, the mood is surprisingly light, they may be going their separate ways for now but the bonds of bandhood and brotherhood that have been forged over so many years cannot easily be broken. It might not be for a while but Jiyong is confident they’ll be together again, making leaving easier than he’d ever dared to hope.


End file.
